To: My Hero
by anotherkyungie
Summary: Baekhyun merasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia dan Chanyeol masih sama seperti biasanya. Jarak bukan menjadi hambatan bagi mereka. Hanya saja mungkin ia tak menyadari beberapa perubahan kecil. Atau ia lebih suka menganggapnya 'sesuatu di luar kebiasaan'. Hingga ia pun tak sadar selama ini ia berada dalam gelap, dan ia sendirilah yang menutup matanya. / OS/ A Baekyeol fic./


_To: My Hero_

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other cast.

Genre: Romance, slight!angst

Rated: T

Anyyeong~ I'm back with Baekyeol fic. Semoga gak mengecewakan :)

This is yaoi, boyXboy, jadi kalo gak suka mending jangan baca ._.

Well, Happy reading…. :)

.

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun masih terduduk di sudut tempat tidurnya. Cahaya dari lampu tidur adalah satu-satunya yang ia biarkan menyala. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan salah satu lengannya dan jemari lentiknya belum bosan memutar-mutar ponsel putihnya. Udara cukup dingin malam ini dan Baekhyun sedikit berkeringat. Sangat aneh bagi seseorang yang begitu sensitif terhadap suhu rendah sepertinya.

Kelopak matanya yang mulai memberat membuat Baekhyun berulang kali menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, mengusir rasa kantuk yang mulai menjalar. Tepat sebelum kedua manik hitamnya tertutup sempurna sebuah getaran di genggamannya membuat kesadaran kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya. Dengan segera ia mengusap layar ponsel _touch_nya dan membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk.

_From: Park Dobi_

_Baekhyun-ah kau sudah tidur?_

_Maaf hari ini banyak sekali yang harus ku kerjakan. Aku baru saja sampai di rumah._

_Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini? Ceritakan padaku besok, ok?_

_Sekarang selamat tidur. Mimpi yang indah._

_Aku mencintaimu._

Sebuah lengkungan bulan sabit terlukis di bibir _cherry_nya. Ia merasakan lega menjalar di dadanya ketika apa yang ia tunggu akhirnya dengan cekatan ujung-ujung jarinya berlari di atas layar ponsel.

_To: Park Dobi_

_Aku baru saja akan tidur._

_Tetap bersemangat dan jaga kesehatanmu. Aku tidak suka jika kau sakit._

_Hari ini aku mengambil beberapa foto di taman kota bersama Tao._

_Sangat menyenangkan! Akan kuceritakan padamu besok._

_Kurasa kau lelah, jadi cepatlah tidur dan jangan balas pesan ini!_

_Aku merindukanmu, Yeol._

Setelah sebuah senyum kembali terlukis di wajahnya, Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Selembar foto yang terpajang di sana sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Dalam foto itu, terdapat dua orang namja yang duduk bersebelahan. Satu yang memegang sebuah kamera adalah dirinya, dan namja di sebelahnya, dengan kacamata besar yang membingkai wajahnya serta senyum lebar yang begitu menawan adalah Park Chanyeol.

Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi putih Baekhyun ketika ia melihat foto itu. Chanyeol tengah menghadap ke depan dan tersenyum pada kamera, sementara ia menoleh ke samping, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Ia ingat saat foto itu diambil ia terlalu terkejut ketika lengan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya, memaksanya untuk duduk lebih dekat.

Nostalgia menciptakan desiran hangat di dadanya. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di tempat tidur dan mengusap foto Chanyeol sekilas. Membisikkan _'Selamat tidur,Yeol. Aku merindukanmu'_ dan membiarkan mimpi menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendongak dari layar laptopnya ketika ia merasakan kehadiran dua orang yang begitu familiar duduk di hadapannya. Ia hanya pasrah ketika mochachinonya begitu saja dirampas. Ia tak akan merusak hari indahnya di taman kampus pagi ini hanya untuk meributkan segelas mochachino. Manik hitamnya mengobservasi salah satu wajah di hadapannya dan ia tahu sesuatu tengah membuat seorang Huang Zhi Tao kecewa pagi ini.

"Apa yang—"

"Kris ge sangat jarang menghubunginya akhir-akhir ini dan tadi pagi ia memutuskan kontak begitu saja ketika Tao meneleponnya,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia sedikit melirik pada Kyungsoo yang begitu saja memotong ucapannya. Ia kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya pada Tao dan kerutan di kening namja panda itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia masih kesal. Merasa tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, Baekhyun hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Membuat mood Tao membaik mungkin adalah pilihan yang tepat sekarang, hanya saja ia merasa sedikit—tidak nyaman untuk melakukannya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kenapa diam saja? Setidaknya hibur aku!" ujar Tao sedikit berteriak.

"A-ah ne!" ujar Baekhyun cepat, ia sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan Tao.

"Mungkin—mmm—Kris ge, sedang sibuk?" lanjutnya, ia bahkan terdengar tak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Tapi setidaknya beri tahu aku agar tidak ada salah paham," sambar Tao cepat.

Mata sipit Baekhyun sedikit melebar ketika detik berikutnya ponsel yang sebelumnya tergeletak di samping laptopnya sudah berada di genggaman Tao.

"Ya Panda! Apa yang—"

"Lihat!" ucapan Baekhyun kembali terpotong.

"Bahkan Chanyeol tetap mengirimkan pesan meskipun ia sibuk. Ia bahkan mengirimkannya setiap hari. Uugh, Baekhyun-ah aku iri padamu," lanjut Tao.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya pasrah ketika Tao mulai bermain-main dengan ponselnya. Ia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada laptopnya dan beberapa detik kemudian orbs hitamnya bergerak gelisah.

"Ya! Tao! Kembalikan ponselku!" ujarnya sedikit berteriak.

"Wae? Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja. Ayolah, tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan di antara kita. Aku tahu kau dan Chan—"

"Kembalikan!"

Tao kembali ingin mendebat, namun ketika ia melihat ekspresi di wajah Baekhyun ia memutuskan untuk mengalah. Nyalinya menciut ketika ia mendapati wajah datar milik Baekhyun dan jangan lupakan pandangannya yang benar-benar mengintimidasi.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun mendesah lega ketika ia kembali mendapati ponselnya berada di genggamannya. Ia tahu ia mungkin sedikit keterlaluan pada Tao, membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah. Ya, merasa bersalah.

"Tao! Kau takut pada Baekhyun?" kekehan dari Kyungsoo menyelamatkan mereka dari situasi yang sedikit canggung.

Tao yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan wajahnya dan ia merasa benar-benar ingin meninju Kyungsoo ketika mendapati seringaian di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak takut!"

"Oh ayolah, Huang Zhi Tao si ahli wushu tunduk pada si mungil Byun Baekhyun." lanjut Kyungsoo masih disertai kekehan.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, Kyungsoo benar-benar harus berkaca sebelum mengatai dirinya 'mungil'.

"Sudah kubiang aku tidak takut, hanya saja tatapan Baekhyun benar-benar mengerikan!" jawab Tao.

"Arasseo-arasseo. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin kau melihat semua pesannya dengan Chanyeol. Kau tahu, mungkin saja mereka membicarakan tentang…"

"Ya!" Baekhyun berteriak ketika ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo. Ia pikir Kyungsoo harus menjaga jarak dengan Kim Jongin. Setahunya Kyungsoo adalah anak yang pemalu dan tidak senang menggoda orang lain. Sebelum dekat dengan Jongin, tentu saja.

Tawa Kyungsoo meledak dan detik berikutnya ia telah menarik Tao berlari menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau merindukannya Baek! Termasuk sentuhannya!" serunya sambil terus berlari.

Bias merah menghiasi pipi putih Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang dilakukan seorang Kim Jongin pada innocent Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan baru saja masuk ke nomornya.

_From: Park Dobi_

_Annyeong Baekhyunnie._

_Apa kau sedang di kelas?_

_Aku sedang break. Hari ini tidak banyak yang harus kukerjakan._

_Aah~ Kris memintaku untuk menanyakan padamu apakah Tao benar-benar marah padanya?_

_Ia bilang mereka bertengkar pagi ini._

_Bisakah kau membantunya?_

Baehyun menarik nafas dalam, ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia benar-benar merindukan Chanyeolnya, ia merindukan Park Dobinya.

_To: Park Dobi_

_Apa kau sudah makan?_

_Aku sedang tidak di kelas._

_Ne, Tao bercerita padaku tapi kurasa ia tidak benar-benar marah._

_Kurasa Tao hanya membutuhkan waktu Kris hyung lebih banyak._

Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, ia harus merasa senang saat ini. Chanyeol selalu memperhatikannya, ia tak pernah lupa mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun setiap hari sejak kepergiannya ke China dua tahun lalu. Namun ia tak dapat menyangkal oksigen yang dihirupnya seolah membawa serpihan kaca di dalamnya. Ia seharusnya bahagia sekarang, seharusnya.

_From: Park Dobi_

_Syukurlah._

_Kurasa Kris juga merindukan Tao di sini. Jadi sebaiknya ia tak usah khawatir._

_Aku sedang makan Baekhyunnie. Apa kau sudah makan?_

Baekhyun merasa sedikit ragu ketika ia mengetikkan pesan balasannya, namun ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengirimnya.

_To : Park Dobi_

_Ne. Aku baru saja makan._

_Yeol, apa kau juga merindukanku seperti Kris hyung yang merindukan Tao?_

Ia kemudian menunggu, satu menit, dua menit, hingga dua puluh menit setelahnya ponselnya kembali bergetar. Manik hitamnya berlari menelusuri tiap kata dalam pesan yang baru saja di dapatnya. Selanjutnya ia meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Ia rasa terlalu banyak pecahan kaca yang di hirupnya, membuatnya tenggorokannya begitu tercekat. Terasa sakit, ia harap ia masih bisa tertolong.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" suara lirih itu mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari televisi yang menyala. Ia menatap sosok mungil yang kini bersandar di dadanya. Aroma strawberry tercium dari surai berwarna ungu di hadapannya. Ia memberikan kecupan sekilas pada pucuk kepala itu, menghirup aroma manis itu lebih dalam. Ia kemudian menyenderkan dagunya di bahu favoritnya._

_"Kau tak ingin aku pergi Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas ketika ia mengamati wajah Baekhyun dari samping. Memperhatikan kelopak matanya yang berkedip lucu, salah tingkah karena ucapan Chanyeol barusan._

_"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kenapa harus di China?" jawab Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya dan memandang ke depan, "Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi kau tahu tawaran beasiswa dari mereka benar-benar menggiurkan," Ia mendengar helaan nafas Baekhyun sebelum kembali mengalihkan hazelnya menatap kekasihnya. Sebuah kecupan di pipi Baekhyun ia berikan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "tapi aku tak akan pergi jika kau tak menginginkannya. Berada di kampus yang sama denganmu terdengar lebih menggiurkan bagiku."_

_"Cheesy Yeol!" sambar Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar respon Baekhyun, "Yup! Dan aku tahu 'cheesy Yeol' adalah favoritmu."_

_Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia tak akan pernah menang jika berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan sedikit mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Ia kemudian membawa kedua tangannya membingkai wajah sosok yang dicintainya dan menatapnya dalam._

_"Aku akan merindukanmu," bisiknya._

_Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian ia membawa wajah Baekhyun mendekat padanya. Selanjutnya kedua bibir itu menyatu, saling menyalurkan rasa manis. Tidak ada hasrat dalam ciuman itu, hanya kecupan-kecupan lembut yang berusaha menyampaikan perasaan keduanya. Desiran hangat mengalir di dada keduanya, perasaan yang tak terucapkan dan begitu kuat seolah ingin meledak. Rasa terikat dan memiliki._

_Chanyeol menarik dirinya ketika ia merasa Baekhyun mulai berusaha mengais udara. Ia kemudian mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang memerah dan kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan._

_"Aku akan mengirimkan pesan padamu setiap hari. Aku akan menuliskan 'aku merindukanmu' dalam setiap pesan yang kukirimkan. Bagaimana?"_

_Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat._

_"Bukankah 'aku mencintaimu' terdengar lebih baik?" balasnya._

_"Aniya. Aku hanya akan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' jika kita bertemu. Jika aku menuliskannya dalam pesan, maka artinya tidak akan sempurna. 'Aku mencintaimu' adalah kalimat yang begitu tulus dan harus diucapkan ketika kita bertemu agar kau benar-benar bisa merasakan apa yang kumaksud dengan 'aku mencintaimu'. Err, memang sedikit membingungkan. Tapi di pesan, cukup dengan 'aku merindukanmu' oke? Kau juga harus menulisnya dalam setiap pesanmu padaku."_

_Baekhyun terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya._

_"Baiklah,"_

_"Kalau begitu, karena sekarang kita bertemu. Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun,"_

_Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas, kemudian ia merasakan Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Selanjutnya, ia mendengar suara dalam milik Chanyeol membisikkan 'aku mencintaimu' berkali-kali di telinganya._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu," balasnya._

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, ponselnya masih tergeletak dan menampakkan pesan balasan dari Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu.

_From: Park Dobi_

_Tentu saja._

_Aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang._

_Aku mencintaimu._

Ia benar-benar berharap ia masih bisa tertolong.

.

.

.

.

_._

_To: Park Dobi_

_Aku akan bersiap untuk tidur._

_Apa kau sudah pulang?_

_Tadi ketika aku baru saja pulang eomma memberiku sebuah kotak yang ia temukan di kolong lemari ruang kerja appa._

_Aku ingat pernah menyembunyikan kotak ini di sana agar tidak ditemukan BaekBeom hyung._

_Ia pasti akan menggodaku habis-habisan jika melihat isinya._

_Ada banyak foto kita saat sekolah.^^_

_Aku merindukanmu, Yeol._

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali meraih beberapa lembar foto dari dalam sebuah kotak berwarna kuning yang sedikit berdebu. Ia terkikik geli melihat banyak potret dirinya dan Chanyeol memakai seragam SMP. Mereka berdua masih terlihat begitu polos dan lugu. Memori kembali bermain di kepalanya.

Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol pada saat kelas satu SMP. Baekhyun yang biasanya ramai dan banyak bicara merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan teman-teman barunya saat itu. Ia menjadi pendiam di hari-hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Pada saat itu, Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya juga tak banyak bicara. Mereka bahkan tak saling menyapa sampai setelah satu minggu mereka masuk sekolah.

Senyum terkembang di bibir Baekhyun saat ia mengingat bagaimana saat itu Chanyeol tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang Super Junior dengan kalimat yang sedikit terbata. Baekhyun tahu saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar gugup namun tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berbicara. Sampai akhirnya gelak tawa terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun kala itu, dan selanjutnya obrolan mereka terus mengalir seolah tak ada hal yang tidak dapat mereka bicarakan. Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah dua nama yang seolah menjadi satu.

Byun Baekhyun adalah sosok yang penuh dengan semangat, ia selalu memandang positif pada semua hal yang datang padanya. Rasa optimis yang memenuhi dirinya terkadang membuatnya sedikit terjerembab pada ruang obsesi dan ambisi yang sedikit gelap. Karena sifat inilah ia dulu mempunyai julukan 'sassy Byun Baekhyun'. Ia ingat benar bagaimana dulu teman-temannya terkadang menjauh darinya karena julukan itu.

Kata 'egois' bukan sekali dua kali ia dapatkan kala itu. Ia juga ingat bagaimana jika songsaengnimnya memberikan tugas kelompok ia selalu menjadi yang tersisa. Situasi saat itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi, namun tak pernah sedikitpun ia merasa kesepian karena begitu ia menolehkan kepalanya, satu senyum hangat selalu menyapanya. Lalu ia akan mendengar 'Baekhyun-ah! Kau belum mendapat kelompok? Ayo bergabung denganku saja!" diikuti dengan gerutuan lirih dari beberapa orang yang berada di belakang sosok yang dianggap pahlawan baginya. Ia tak peduli dengan dengungan tak jelas dari orang lain, yang terpenting ada Chanyeol bersamanya, pahlawannya, super heronya.

Manik hitam Baekhyun sedikit berbinar ketika ia meraih sebuah foto di mana ia dan Chanyeol berdiri begitu canggung satu sama lain. Dalam foto itu ia hanya menunduk sementara Chanyeol terlihat jelas tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia dan Chanyeol sama-sama mengenakan seragam SMA mereka—seragam baru, karena saat foto itu di ambil ia dan Chanyeol baru saja selesai mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

Tawa ringan terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia harus menyalahkan Kris dan Tao yang membuatnya dan Chanyeol terlihat begitu aneh dalam foto itu. Saat itu, setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru selesai ia memiliki sedikit pembicaraan manis dengan Chanyeol. Sebuah pembicaraan yang membuatnya melangkah melewati garis batas sebuah 'pertemanan'. Hanya singkat, namun suara khas milik Chanyeol dan tatapan dalamnya membuat semuanya terasa begitu spesial.

Hanya sebuah percakapan tentang, 'kurasa kita harus berhenti,' dan 'apa maksudmu?' lalu, 'aku mencintaimu, bukan seperti sahabat jadi kau harus mau menjadi kekasihku,' kemudian, 'harus?' dan, 'tentu saja! harus!' sebuah anggukan, lalu, 'baiklah.'

Semuanya berjalan sempurna sampai sebuah teriakan nyaring terdengar dari belakang mereka. Kris dan Tao telah berdiri di sana dengan seringaian yang sangat menyebalkan. Detik berikutnya, teriakan Tao benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ingin meninju wajahnya. Dengan tanpa berdosa, Tao mendeklarasikan hubungan baru mereka pada semua orang di sana. Baekhyun benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan tiba-tiba 'ckrek!' suara kamera membuatnya mendongak. Ia kemudian mendapati Kyungsoo tersenyum tak bersalah dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya.

Berikutnya, Kris membuat semua orang kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya padanya ketika tiba-tiba berkata, 'Chanyeol akan mencium Baekhyun sekarang!'. Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas dan telapak tangannya berkeringat. Ia tahu begitu banyak pasang mata sedang memperhatikannya. Detik terasa begitu lama baginya saat itu, dan sebuah tarikan membuatnya terkejut hingga tanpa ia sadari ia menutup matanya begitu erat. Ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan ia hanya melihat gelap dan merasa hangat. Matanya membulat ketika ia menyadari Chanyeol sedang memeluknya. Memerangkap wajah mereka berdua dalam jas seragam Chanyeol yang dijadikan atap. Ia bisa mendengar sorakan tak senang dari teman-teman mereka, namun wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan miliknya lebih mengganggunya.

"Kau, apa kau juga mencintaiku?" bisikan Chanyeol mengirimkan desiran hangat di dada Baekhyun. Ia hanya memandang pahatan sempurna di hadapannya dan mengangguk.

"Jawab aku, Baekhyunnie," bisik Chanyeol kembali.

Nafas hangat Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya membuat Baekhyun berpikir mungkin bukan hanya ia saja yang saat ini wajahnya memanas. Mungkin bukan hanya ia yang merasakan seolah jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. Kemudian sebuah kalimat meluncur tiba-tiba dari bibir tipisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol."

Dan Baekhyun kembali melihat senyum favoritnya terlukis sempurna. Kemudian ia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol menarik jasnya dan membuatnya menyadari orang-orang masih memperhatikan mereka. Perhatiannya kembali teralih ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan membawanya menjauh dari keramaian. Mereka kemudian berhenti di sebuah lorong sekolah. Chanyeol membawa kedua tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Aku hanya melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku,"

Dan tanpa ia sadari, Baekhyun perlahan menutup matanya seiring dengan bibir manis yang menyapa miliknya.

Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi putih Baekhyun ketika rekaman memori manis itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Ia memandang foto yang digenggamnya sekilas dan tersenyum sebelum mengembalikan potret tersebut ke dalam box. Jemari lentiknya sedikit bergetar ketika bersentuhan dengan sebuah kotak kecil. Ia terlihat berfikir sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil kotak yang terasa pas dalam genggamannya itu.

Sebuah mp3 player dan sebuah headset berwarna putih.

Raut wajah Baekhyun sedikit menegang memandang dua benda di tangannya. Desiran hangat menyapa dadanya. Kado dari Chanyeol, untuknya. Bukan saat ulang tahun Baekhyun, dan juga bukan saat anniversary mereka. Saat itu sore hari, gerimis, dan tak ada hari spesial apapun. Hanya saja Baekhyun telah mengabaikan pesan dan telepon Chanyeol selama satu minggu lebih. Saat Baekhyun bahkan hanya mengingat bagaimana kebingungan jelas terpancar dari mata Chanyeol ketika ia mengatakan 'lelah' dan pergi begitu saja. Saat ketakutan menghantui sebagian besar harinya. Saat Chanyeol bukan menjadi seseorang yang ia anggap super hero yang selalu bersamanya namun orang asing yang bisa kapan saja meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun tahu ia tak berhak mendiamkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Namun bayangan ditinggalkan membuatnya merasa begitu sakit hingga ia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan terlebih dulu. Sebuah pikiran bodoh yang terlalu klise selalu mendengung di kepalanya. Dua tahun menjalani kehidupan SMA bersama membuat Baekhyun menyadari Chanyeol mulai memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Chanyeol mulai sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan di sekolah, sementara Baekhyun bukanlah tipe yang senang membagikan apa yang ia memiliki. Ia lebih senang menyimpan apapun yang dimilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang mengikuti berbagai kegiatan untuk menyalurkan minatnya.

Super heronya pergi untuk mengunjungi dunia yang lain, dan ia tertinggal. Baekhyun memilih egois kala itu dan memutuskan untuk menyerah. Sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Di sore itu Chanyeol tak mengucapkan apapun, ia hanya meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah mp3 player dengan sebuah headset.

"Sesuatu tak berjalan seperti sebagaimana seharusnya," suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu menusuk sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam memandang tak percaya pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku berusaha memperbaikinya sekarang," desah Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan ini, dan putuskan apakah kau akan membantuku membuat semuanya berjalan dengan benar," lanjutnya sembari memasangkan kedua ujung headset pada masing-masing telinga Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut dan sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya sebelum ia berbalik, menantang gerimis.

Baekhyun menatap mp3 di genggamannya, ia kemudian berlari, mengejar super heronya. Ia tak perlu mendengarkan apapun. Hari ini adalah hari di mana band milik Chanyeol seharusnya mengikuti final perlombaan yang begitu penting. Dan Chanyeol di sini, di hadapannya, mencoba memperbaiki apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Baekhyun.

Ia memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggungnya, mencoba mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedikit teredam. Isakan lirih darinya sama sekali tak membantu memperjelas apa yang ia katakan. Namun tak apa, Chanyeol mendengarnya dan ia mengerti. Sebuah helaan nafas lega menandakan bagaimana bebannya mulai terlepas. Ia berhasil mempertahankan sesuatu yang begitu berharga baginya.

"Aku akan memperbaikinya. Yeollie, maafkan aku,"

Rasa bersalah mendera Baekhyun saat itu, ia berjanji ia tak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang membuat dirinya dan Chanyeol melukai diri sendiri.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah! Bisa kau bantu eomma sebentar?"

Sebuah teriakan dari dapur membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Ia kemudian menyimpan mp3 player dan headset di genggamannya ke dalam laci meja nakas. Selanjutnya, ia membereskan kembali foto-foto yang bersebaran dan mengembalikannya ke dalam kotak. Ia menyimpan kotak itu di dalam lemarinya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar.

"Ne, eomma! Aku datang."

Sebuah kerlipan di ponselnya sempat menahan langkahnya, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Pesan dari siapapun itu, ia tahu ia tak ingin membacanya.

.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu berlalu dan entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa tiga minggu ini Chanyeol jarang mengiriminya pesan. Ia sedang duduk di salah satu kursi kafetaria kampus sekarang. Kepalanya ia biarkan tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja sementara tangannya bermain-main dengan ponselnya. Ia iseng membuka '_inbox'_ pesannya dan melihat percakapannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia terus menggulirkan percakapannya ke bawah hingga beberapa pesan menarik perhatiannya.

Baekhyun sempat ragu dan hampir menekan tombol '_back'_ di layar ponselnya namun sesuatu membuatnya untuk tetap membaca pesan-pesan lama itu.

_From: Park Dobi_

_Baekhyunnie di sini sangat membosankan. TTwTT_

_Aku benar-benar ingin pulang dan memelukmu. kkk_

_Padahal baru tiga bulan aku berada di China tapi rasanya sangat bosan._

_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

_Aku merindukanmu :)_

Sebuah rasa rindu yang luar biasa mengguyur hati Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar butuh Chanyeol.

_From: Park Dobi_

_Baekhyunnie~~~_

_Aku merindukanmu~~~~~~_

_Ingin pulaaaaang TTwTT_

_._

_From: Park Dobi_

_Baekkie!_

_Balas pesanku!_

_Aku merindukanmu :)_

_._

_From: Park Dobi_

_Ya! Byun Baekhyun!_

_Di mana kau? Angkat teleponku!_

_Aku merindukanmu :)_

_._

_From: Park Dobi_

_Byunbaek, aku sedang senggang_

_Aku akan meneleponmu :D_

_Aku merindukanmu :)_

_._

_From: Park Dobi_

_Jangan menangis!_

_Aku tidak suka kau menangis :(_

_Mereka hanya belum mengerti bagaimana dirimu._

_Cobalah untuk bertahan okay? Mintalah bantuan pada Kyungsoo untuk berbicara pada mereka._

_Aku yakin mereka akhirnya akan berteman denganmu._

_Seharusnya aku yang membantumu :(_

_Aku merindukanmu. Byunbaek tidak boleh menangis! :D_

_._

_From: Park Dobi_

_Baekhyunnie. Aku sampai di China :D_

_Aku merindukanmu :)_

.

Terlalu banyak pesan dan terlalu banyak kenangan. Terlalu sesak dan menyakitkan. Ia ingin Chanyeol, sekarang. Ia tak ingin siapapun, ia hanya ingin Chanyeol.

Suara decitan kursi di hadapannya membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Ia mendapati Kyungsoo dan Tao duduk di hadapannya. Seperti de javu, hanya saja tak ada mochachino kali ini. Wajah Kyungsoo masih ceria seperti biasanya dan kali ini wajah Tao jauh dari kata sebal, justru terkesan tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh, hai Kyung dan hai Panda. Kurasa aku tak melihatmu beberapa minggu ini." ujar Baekhyun basa-basi.

"Hai Baek," ujar Kyungsoo semangat sementara Tao hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, ia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada apalagi denganmu? Kris hyung lagi?" tanya Baekhyun malas.

Tao masih terdiam dan Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu Baek, sepertinya dia mulai gila. Atau mungkin dia terserang gangguang emosi atau semacamnya," ujar Kyungsoo cuek.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Kurasa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda Kyung,"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia karena akhirnya setelah merengek berkali-kali ia diizinkan mengunjungi Kris hyung di China. Ia baru kembali kemarin dan wajahnya sudah seperti ini!" ucap Kyungsoo membela dirinya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membelalak kala itu juga.

"Kau ke China? Seharusnya kau senang! Bagaimana keadaan—" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong. Tao yang menyadari suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghilang akhirnya menoleh menatap sahabatnya. Matanya meneduh mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memucat. Rasa takut jelas terpancar dari bola mata Baekhyun yang tak fokus. Ia sempat bertukar pandang dengan Baekhyun untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menunduk. Tao masih sempat menangkap cairan tipis yang melapisi mata Baekhyun sebelum pandangannya tertuju pada bahu mungil Baekhyun yang bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, menandakan nafasnya yang memburu.

Tao ingin menangis melihat Baekhyun saat ini, terkesan begitu ringkih. Suasana seolah menjadi hening sampai pegangan Baekhyun pada ponselnya melemah dan menyebabkan ponsel itu jatuh begitu saja di atas meja. Tao masih diam ketika Baekhyun berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Melupakan ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Ketika Baekhyun semakin menjauh, ia mengusap wajahnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak percaya ia melakukan semua ini sendirian," jawab Tao.

_Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Tao sudah mengetahui semuanya dan ia akan membencinya. Jika Tao menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo maka ia akan benar-benar sendirian. Kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat dan sesak membuatnya hampir tak bisa bernafas. Ia terus memaksa kakinya yang lemas untuk berjalan._

"Apa yang kau bicarakan panda?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Tao mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dari atas meja dan tersenyum miris melihat percakapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tertera di layar.

_Baekhyun sedikit berlari sekarang, ia tak menghiraukan orang yang meneriakinya karena tertabrak. Tenggorokannya tercekat, ia tak bisa berbicara. Pikirannya bahkan kini berada di luar kendalinya. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Semuanya terasa berputar. 'Chanyeol maafkan aku.'_

"Ia bukan berhubungan dengan Chanyeol selama ini," ujar Tao.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo semakin penasaran.

"Ia berkomunikasi dengan Kris hyung selama ini, bukan dengan Chanyeol,"

_Baekhyun terus menunduk dalam langkah mungilnya. Ia tak mau menangis. Chanyeol tak suka ia menangis. 'Chanyeol aku takut.'_

"Ia mengkhianatimu dan Chanyeol? Yang benar saja!" seru Kyungsoo.

Wajah Tao masih tampak tenang, ia bahkan tersenyum pilu sekarang, "Ania. Ia hanya ketakutan."

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja ia menginginkan Chanyeol, bukan Kris hyung. Tapi tidak bisa,"

_Baekhyun menerobos masuk dan berlari ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari eommanya. Ia kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengunci diri. Ia akhirnya ambruk di samping tempat tidurnya, meringkuk dan memeluk lututnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia meraih laci meja nakas dan mengambil mp3 player dan headset yang tersimpan rapi di sana. 'Yeol, aku merindukanmu.'_

"Chanyeol pergi," bisik Tao.

"Pergi?" Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti.

"Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun, dan tak akan kembali."

"Apa maksudmu?" Keringat dingin mulai meluncur di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Ia tertabrak mobil ketika berusaha menyelamatkan anak kecil yang berlari ke tengah jalan, tiga bulan setelah ia tiba di China."

Tangis Baekhyun akhirnya meledak, ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Sungguh merasa bersalah. Dalam waktu depresinya setelah ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya ia tak pernah berhenti mengirimkan pesan ke ponsel Chanyeol. Menunggu sebuah pesan balasan yang jelas tak akan mungkin datang. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi. Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun, dari Chanyeol.

Pesannya berbeda, bukan pesan konyol yang sering Chanyeol kirimkan padanya di waktu luang. Bukan pesan hangat yang berisi berbagai kalimat favoritnya. Hanya saja Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Menghadapi bahwa Chanyeol tak lagi bersamanya. Ia tahu Kris melakukan semuanya. Ia tahu Kris hanya merasa kasihan padanya. Namun Baekhyun terus hidup dalam kebohongan. Ia membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia menutup semua hal tentang Chanyeol dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia membuat sosok Chanyeol mengabur dalam bayangan Kris. Ia merasa bersalah.

Air mata tak berhenti turun dari mata indahnya. Jemari lentiknya memeluk kado berharga dari Chanyeol untuknya. Ia terus meminta maaf. Demi Tuhan ia masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Isakan pilu menjadi melodi di kamarnya yang sunyi.

Perlahan, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan memasangkan kedua ujung headset di telinganya. Membayangkan saat Chanyeol melakukannya untuknya. Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya ia mendengarkan isi mp3 itu. Kado bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Jemarinya bergetar ketika ia menekan tombol 'play' dan air mata kembali menetes ketika akhirnya ia mendengar suara Chanyeol setelah sekian lama.

_Baekhyunnie, kau pasti ingat lagu ini._

_Saat itu pertama kalinya aku bermain gitar dan kau bernyanyi untukku._

_Aku tahu saat ini kita menjauh._

_Aku tahu kau sering merasa sendirian akhair-akhir ini._

_Maafkan aku._

_Kuharap ini dapat memperbaiki semuanya._

_Beruntung aku diam-diam merekamnya saat kita menyanyikan lagu ini._

_Dengarkan dan rasakan liriknya. Aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan semua yang ada di lagu ini padamu._

_Aku sedikit membuat kesalahan dengan gitarku._

_Tapi, tetap dengarkan okay?_

_Ah, aku juga sangat suka suaramu saat menyanyikannya._

Dan melodi mulai mengalun. Memori kembali menyapa Baekhyun, membuat sesak semakin terasa di dadanya.

_I do believe all the love you give  
All of the things you do  
Love you, Love you….  
I'll keep you safe, don't you worry  
I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near  
Cause i feel the same way too  
Love you, Love you….  
Want you to know that I'm with you_

_I will love you and love you and love you_  
_Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you_  
_I will please you for all time_  
_I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you_  
_Cause I need you and need you and need you_  
_So I want you to be my baby_  
_You've got to understand my love…._

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful love_  
_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful love_

_Baekhyunnie, aku mencintaimu._

Baekhyun memeluk mp3 itu erat seolah Chanyeollah yang berada di genggamannya. Bibirnya bergetar hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Sebuah kalimatyang akhirnya bisa kembali ia ucapkan.

_"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeolie. Aku mencintaimu."_

_END_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo~~~

Saya kembali dengan Baekyeol fic kedua dan kali ini full fic^^

Im crazy for Baekyeol right now, jadi buat temen" yang punya Baekyeol fic boleh banget lho rec ke aku.

Kalo udah baca pasti review deh XD

Finally, thanks for reading, and sorry for the typos. Belum sempet ngedit #plak

And review juseyo~~ :)

.

.

.

.

.

_another'kyungie_


End file.
